Crookedstar's Promise/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Stormkit hears Rippleclaw announce that ThunderClan has taken Sunningrocks. The kit races up a fallen tree and perches on one of the icy branches to get a better look at the invading Clan, and sees the warriors swarming over the gray rocks. Shellheart growls how dare they take Sunningrocks, then leaps on the willow tree trunk and hurries along one of the boughs that reaches over the water. The deputy exclaims that Pinestar, ThunderClan's leader, is stretched out over the rocks as if he owns them. Rippleclaw paces up and down the clearing, angrily remarking that the ThunderClan cats must think they had lost their teeth and claws, his fur spiking up. :Mudfur and Brightsky rush into camp, and Piketooth follows with a carp in his mouth. The brown tom asks who's leading the battle patrol, and Stormkit wishes he were an apprentice so he could join in the fight. Troutclaw pads out of the elders' den, asking what's going on, and the tabby kit replies that ThunderClan has taken Sunningrocks. Hailstar comes out of his den and snaps at the Stormkit to come down from the branch, and the kit soon follows his order. Shellheart and Rippleclaw call for an attack, but Troutclaw objects by saying their Clan had lost enough battles, and Timberfur agrees by remarking that they might lose. Cedarpelt joins the elder in agreement as well, mewing that the rocks had always been hard to defend. When Stormkit tries to join in the conversation, his father continuously shushes him, and Rainflower reacts by bringing him back to where he initially was with his brother, and he settles down next to Oakkit. Brambleberry advises Hailstar against going to war due to her lack of medicine and supplies, and Troutclaw defends her opinion by adding that they didn't have enough prey as well. When the warrior talks about the shortage of food, Stormkit finally realizes for the first time how thin his Clanmates are. Rippleclaw asks if they're going to let the opposing Clan steal all the territory they want, and Echomist defends her mate by retorting that ThunderClan only wants Sunningrocks. Finally, instead of ordering an attack like the Clan wishes, the RiverClan leader decides that a group of warriors should go to Sunningrocks to deliver the message that ThunderClan may claim the rocks for a while; however, the opposing Clan will take them back soon. Shellheart immediately charges towards the entrance tunnel to carry out the order alongside with Rippleclaw, Brightsky and Ottersplash. :After the patrol leaves to deliver the message, Stormkit urges Oakkit up a nearby tree to watch his father tell off the invading ThunderClan leader and his warriors. As the two kits scamper up the trunk, with the light brown kit warning his brother to dig his claws in due to how slippery it is, they finally reach a branch where it is thin enough to dip under the brothers' weight. They observe the four warriors sprawled over the rocks, and see Pinestar, showing his belly to the sun. Oakkit points out that the ThunderClan deputy, Sunfall, is sitting nearby, while two ThunderClan warriors pace near the river, both of them alert for any intruders. A tabby warrior halts to see Shellheart and his patrol swim through the river, and he bares his teeth, darting to the edge of the rocks. The rest of the ThunderClan cats follow, Pinestar standing up quickly, with Sunfall hissing and arching his back. The patrol leaps onto the rocks, and the RiverClan deputy informs the cats that they are in their territory. While the opposite deputy prepares himself to fight, Shellheart calmly informs him that the battle is not yet worth fighting, and that he will be watching through the trees. He also adds that his Clan will claim their rightful territory once again. Rippleclaw hisses to Sunfall that he will be the first one to shred his face when the battle comes, but Shellheart pulls him back and tells Pinestar that ThunderClan can have the territory and prey for now. But when RiverClan wants the territory back, they will fight for it. Without waiting for a response, the deputy plunges back in the river with his Clanmates following nearby. :The kits watch the RiverClan patrol's success, and they continue to observe them as they begin heading to camp. Oakkit suddenly yelps that the magpie from before has returned. However, Stormkit rears up in time to slash the magpie with his forepaws while his brother sinks his claws into his brown pelt. With this, they eventually send it wheeling away from their occupied tree. Stormkit drops back to his original position, and Oakkit lets go while remarking about his nice move. The kit thanks his brother for hanging on to him while observing the bloody feathers in his claws, and then triumphantly tells him that both of them will be great warriors one day. Characters Major }} Minor *Pinestar *Rippleclaw *Mudfur *Brightsky *Piketooth *Troutclaw *Hailstar *Rainflower *Oakkit *Brambleberry *Echomist *Ottersplash *Sunfall *Unnamed blue-gray tom *Unnamed mottled tabby *Cedarpelt }} Mentioned *Volekit }} Errors *Pinestar is mistakenly described with fox-red fur. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Crookedstar's Promise Category:Super Edition arc